


Save the Date

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: “I could go with you,” David offers tentatively. “Pretend to be your date?”Analmostfake dating fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 47
Kudos: 295





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hagface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagface/gifts).



> Based on Katey's prompt: a really short Almost Fake Dating fic where as soon as one of them suggests “oh well hey I could pretend to be your boyfriend?” the other is just Sick Of The Games and is like “okay OR what if you were just... actually my boyfriend?” And then they are together and in love and happy and the fic ends.
> 
> I love fake dating stories but this prompt was too fun to pass up! Thank you to Timmers for the beta read and the title, to Rachel for the cheerleading, and, of course, to Katey for the prompt. <3

Patrick is slumped over the counter, frowning, when David comes in to work.

David sets Patrick’s tea down in front of him. “Is everything okay?”

“What? Yeah, everything’s fine. Why?”

“You just… you look a little down, that’s all.”

Patrick sighs. He picks up the tea and takes a long sip before answering. “My ex-girlfriend is getting married. Ex-fiancée, actually.”

“Oh.” This is the first time Patrick has mentioned anything about his love life, and David doesn’t want to pry into something so personal, but he’s also been wondering about the subject for so long, he’s desperate for information. “And you’re upset about it?”

“No! God, no,” Patrick says. David tries to keep his face neutral, but it must not work. “I’m not! There are… good reasons it didn’t work out between us. But it’s still been a little awkward since it ended. I’m surprised she even invited me, but she actually called this morning to say she hopes I make it. She said she wants us to be friends, and sounded like she really meant it. She sounds happy. I’m happy for her.”

“You don’t sound all that happy.”

“I, um. I came out to her. When she called. I told her I’m gay. It took me a long time to figure it out, but that’s—” Patrick clears his throat. “That’s why it never worked between us.”

“Okay.” David blinks, trying to process this information. He’d wondered, couldn’t help but wonder, about Patrick’s preferences, but he didn’t have anything concrete to go on. Until now. “And it didn’t go well?”

“No, it went… really well. Great, actually. I’m really glad I told her. Kinda feels like a weight off my shoulders.” Patrick’s expression lightens for a moment, then his frown returns and brow furrows again.

“Then why do you look like someone outbid you on the sweater you’ve been eyeing on Ebay?” David asks. “Or the… blue button-up.”

Patrick lets out a soft chuckle at that, then sighs. “She told me I should bring a date to the wedding. And for some reason I said I would. And I really don’t want to show up alone. It’ll be awkward enough to see her family, after… after everything.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

“I take it you don’t have anyone to ask?”

“I, um, I haven’t dated anyone. Since, uh, realizing I’m gay.” Patrick looks up at David, all his vulnerability showing in his eyes. “So no, I don’t have a date to bring.”

“I could go with you,” David offers tentatively. “Pretend to be your date?” A thrill goes through David at the thought. Seeing Patrick in a suit, dancing with him all evening, getting to spend a romantic evening with him. Even if it’s at his ex’s wedding, even if it’s awkward, even if it’s just pretend, he wants to be there, to have that, with Patrick.

Patrick nods, considering. “That could…” He trails off, then his brow furrows and he shakes his head. He looks up at David, takes a step closer. Swallows. “What if… what if you went as my actual date?”

“Oh,” David says, shocked. “You’d want that?”

“I would,” Patrick says, his painfully earnest eyes locked on David’s.

“Really? You want me to be your date to a wedding?”

“David, yes.”

“Then yes. Yes. I’ll be your date.”

Patrick steps toward David again, the corners of his mouth slowly turning upwards in a fond, teasing smile. “I just think it seems like a better idea,” he says. “Less complicated.”

“Oh, yeah, well,” David says, biting back a smile and feigning seriousness. “We wouldn’t want things to get complicated, would we?”

Patrick’s eyes dart to David’s lips as David closes the space between them, and David’s smile breaks free then, and he grins into the kiss he plants to Patrick’s lips. The kiss is brief, but Patrick’s lips are soft, and so eager, and David tries to say with his own lips how much he wants Patrick, likes Patrick, how thrilled he is that Patrick wants him too.

When he pulls back, Patrick looks stunned for a moment, then a radiant smile blooms on his face. “I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to do that for months.”

“Months?!”

Patrick nods. “Since before we opened.”

David gapes at him. “Well, if it’s been that long, then I think you deserve a better kiss than that.”

“Better than the best kiss of my life?” Patrick asks, and David is caught off guard by the sincerity and vulnerability in Patrick’s expression.

Patrick’s the one to lean in this time, bringing a hand up to cup David’s jaw, firmly but gently holding him in place as his lips caress David’s. His tongue pokes out, licking David’s lips, and David reacts instinctually, opening his mouth to let Patrick in, bringing his hands up to Patrick’s shoulders to draw him closer, closer, even as Patrick brings his free hand to David’s waist to do the same.

When they finally break the kiss, David rests his forehead against Patrick’s, gazing into those big, expressive, whiskey-brown eyes, and lets out a breath, overwhelmed in the best way. They both let out a giddy, nervous little laugh and David twists his mouth to one side as he pulls back.

“So when is this wedding?” David asks.

“May.”

“May?! Patrick, that’s six months from now!”

“Is that a problem?”

David shakes his head in wonder. “How do you know you’ll still want me to be your date in six months?”

“I will.”

“You can’t know that.”

“David. I will.”

“Well, that’s a long time to wait for a date,” David says, trying to deflect a bit of Patrick’s wide-eyed earnestness with a joke.

“You’re right,” Patrick says, picking up David’s teasing tone. “We should probably have one sooner than that.”

“Just one?”

Patrick grins. “Definitely more than one. But maybe we can start with dinner at the cafe tonight? I’ve heard people raving about how moderately edible the food is.”

“Okay.” David bites his lips to keep his grin from taking over his entire face.

“Shall we say 8 o’clock?”

“Sure.”

The smile Patrick gives David is so gorgeous David has to close his eyes for a minute, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his grin contained.

“I’ve never had a relationship that lasted that long.” David says when he opens his eyes. “Nobody’s ever wanted to stay that long. Wanted _me_ for that long.” He’s quieter now, afraid this confession will scare Patrick off. That Patrick will see what drove everyone else away: that David is high maintenance, too complicated, unlovable.

Instead, Patrick just looks at him with big, fond eyes, and softly says, “There’s a first time for everything.”

David can’t help but kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://schittposting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
